Fast Track To Love
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Professional race car driver Edward "Masen" Cullen finds something he never wanted—one day at the racetrack. Can this jaded speed demon, change the life of a girl he shouldn't even associate with? What happens when Edward finds himself falling for a girl transitioning out of foster care and group home life? AH, rated M.


**This is a one-shot written by me for Kasi—aka: TeamAllTwilight. Kasi is a great writer, and an even better friend. The last year has been hard on her, but never once did she turn her back on her friends, or someone who needed help. Thank you so much Kasi, Nikky.**

**I would like to thank Jess2002 and DeeBelle1 who both Pre-read/Beta for me. DeeBelle1 also did the banner.**

**Thank you to Kasi, who also tweaked this before posting and gave it the WeeKittyAndTAT flare.**

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Fast Track to Love**

I'm geared up and ready to go, as I walk over to my car and jump in. Taking it around the race track, I swerve back and forth for a few laps as I test her out. When I finally feel able to, I speed up. It doesn't take long to hit one hundred and ninety-one miles per hour. I start to feel the adrenaline kick in. My blood's pumping and my heart's pounding, it's euphoric. Fuck, I love going this fast, it beats everything else, even sex. I've had shit loads of sex―some great sex even―in the eleven years it's been since I began having sex, but nothing beat this.

I see Rosalie waving the flag from the side wall and I let out a sigh as I'm pulling in.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?" I look at her, pissed at the fucking tone she is using with me. If she wasn't my brother's wife―fuck no, that's not the reason. I haven't fire her fucking ass because she the best there is at what she does. She makes my car run better, faster, and safer. I look at her and see she's still glaring at me.

"Rosalie, I needed to break in my tires before the race," I try to say harshly.

She looks at me and chuckles. "Please don't say that to the cops when they pull your ass over for speeding."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "I've been driving for ten years, speeding for nine, and they have yet to catch me."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, pushing me out of the way, and opens the hood of the car. "Go and play, I need to fix this, and I only have three hours before the race starts."

"Okay, Mom," I say jokingly as I walk away.

I walk around the race track, as I watch the other cars travel around it.

"Hey, are you Edward Masen?"

I turn toward the voice to see it's a young girl. I nod my head at her.

"I've seen you race and you're really good. I want to someday work for a racing team too."

I smile at her, nodding my head again.

"This might sound strange, but I have the program and a pen would you—could you—can you sign it for me?"

I let out a chuckle. In all my six years of doing this, this is the first time someone has asked for my autograph like that. "Sure, what's your name, Brown Eyes?"

She looks at me with a smile. "Bella Swan."

I take the program magazine from her, along with her pen and quickly sign my name. Barely remembering to sign it, as Edward Masen, and not, Edward Cullen. "So Bella, what are you doing at this end of the track? I didn't think they were letting anyone in this early."

I watch as she blushes and looks down. "My―the person that I came with―he has family or something working here, and he got me a pit pass—for my eighteenth birthday."

I look around seeing there's no one close by. Bella must have felt a little awkward and continues to talk.

"He kind of got to talking with some guy, and I needed the restroom." She chuckles and blushes. "I have no sense of direction and got lost. I saw you sitting here and I didn't want to pass up the chance to talk to you so ... yeah, that's my life story. Thanks for talking with me and for the autograph. Good luck, Mr. Masen." Bella walks backwards giving me a little wave.

I chuckle, shaking my head and then clear my throat. "I'll walk you back. The last thing we need is for you to get even more lost."

"Do you remember where you left him?" I ask as I walk over to her.

Bella scratches her head in thought. "It was near the food court. He was speaking to a security guard, but I don't know if that helps."

I know exactly where that is, so it does. "Did you want to come here?"

She looks up at me, biting her lip, but nods her head.

"So you like fast cars then?" I ask as her eyes begin to twinkle.

"Yeah, I love them! I love watching races on TV, but this is my first time being here and seeing it live, you know. But I would really love to be out there, in the cars. That must be life changing."

I look down at her and smile.

"I'm saving my money to get into one of the cars—you know where they take you on a ride around the track." She continues and I watch her face and seeing she looks really excited about the prospect of it.

I chuckle. "I've seen the price of a ride, and it can be a lot for a teen to save up for."

Bella's face falls a little. "I know there are not many people happy with my 'silly' choice. They think I should put the money into a college fund, but it's not like I will ever have enough to actually attend. Besides, at the end of the day I'm the one who works every day after school, and most weekends. I don't drink or smoke or go anywhere I shouldn't, so I can save and spend it how I choose."

I frown a little at what she is telling me. "I didn't mean to make you think I was against it, it's just, I know the starting price is a lot."

She gives me a weak smile and I pull her arm a little to make her stop walking. "I'm really sorry. I never meant to upset you."

Bella shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's just, well, they wouldn't let me save my allowance for it, so I got a job thinking they'd ease off, but no, they just keep at me saying I need to be more responsible with my money."

I rub my face, not knowing why, but I want to see her smile again. "You're here for you eighteenth birthday, right?"

Bella nods her head at me, as we begin walking again.

"When are you eighteen?" I ask as she looks back at me confused.

"Today, I turned eighteen, today."

I smile and nod my head, knowing Rosalie will kill me for what I am about to do. "Well, since it's your birthday, how about I drive you around the training track after the race is done?" Bella just looks at me in awe. "I know it's not the same as here―" before I can finish, Bella flies into my arms and hugs me tightly.

"Really? You'd do that for me? I mean you'll drive fast and everything?"

I nod my head at her, and I can't help but smile at her as she jumps up and down squealing.

"Oh shit! Jumping's not a good idea when I still need to use the restroom."

I chuckle and nod my head toward where the restrooms are.

As soon as we arrive she heads in, checking that I would wait for her before she walks away.

I look around and Jasper catches my eye. He is my brother-in-law, and the head of security here. I let off a wolf whistle and he turns to look at me. It's then that I notice my brother, Emmett, is with him. They both walk toward me and Emmett seems a little on edge.

"Emmett what are you doing here? I thought you would be with one of your kids?" I frown as I see the worry on Emmett's face. He's a social worker, who works manly with teenagers that are about to leave group homes and foster care. He works with them for a year and a half before they leave go out on their own.

"I brought one of my cases here. I was talking to Jasper about getting her in to meet some of the drivers, but then she needed the restroom and disappeared, but that was half hour ago!"

I frown feeling my heart sink. "Is she a small girl, about five-two with long brown hair? Goes by the name Bella?"

Emmett eyes go wide, and I can tell I'm right.

"She's fine. She got lost and found me. She just stepped in to the restroom."

Emmett lets out a long breath.

"Okay, I feel better." Bella says looking at me with a smile.

"Bella! Jesus, kid, I was almost up a pole with worry about you."

Bella's face falls as she turns to Emmett. "Sorry Emmett, you know me."

Emmett chuckles a little and nods his head.

Bella looks to me and bites her lip. "Emmett, Mr. Masen said that he would take me out in his car after the race, can I go?"

Emmett sighs as he looks at her.

"Please Emmett? He's one of my favorite drivers and you know this. Plus he said it was a gift. I can put my money away for some stupid college fund now, but it's not like I will get a scholarship or be accepted anywhere. I know you meant for me to check out all my options, but I mean, come on, I'll be in his car and you will be there. It's not like he can molest me while he drives!"

I swallow hearing Bella's rant that seems to have come out without a filter. I turn my head and look at Bella who's still pleading to Emmett with her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, you know we can't."

Bella's face falls completely and her eyes fill with tears. She just nods her head, and puts on a weak smile without saying another word. Then Bella walks back into the restroom and Emmett turns and glares at me.

"Just great, Edward! Shit! It has taken me almost a year to get her to open up to me, even just a little, and I think that just blew up in my face."

I hold up my hands up in surrender. "Look, I didn't know. She asked for my autograph and we got talking as I was bringing her back here. She told me that she was saving to a ride along, but no one was happy with her decision. I just wanted to help her out."

Emmett shakes his head at me. "You're right. It's just…" Emmett starts to say, but shake his head again.

"Sorry about that Emmett, and for getting lost," Bella says as she walks to stand next to Emmett.

"Thank you again Mr. Masen for the autograph and walking me back here. Good luck in your race." Bella sticks out her hand for me to shake.

I look between her and Emmett completely confused because Bella seem to have a wall built around her now that wasn't there earlier.

I shake her hand with a smile. "Bella, Emmett has my number. If you're allowed to come out for a day, I'll show you around. I know it's not the same, but you can sit in my car and I'll take you down to the race track and you can watch from there as some of the cars race round?"

Bella gives me a small smile while nodding her head. "That sounds great, thanks."

I drop her hand and watch as she and Emmett walk away. I may need to have a talk with my big brother tonight to see what that was about.

"Edward you know he can't talk about his cases, it's not fair of you to ask him."

I look at Jasper and sigh, the fucker always seems to know what going on in my head.

"She's eighteen, Jasper; she can make her own decisions. If she wants to get into racing, she doesn't need their approval."

Jasper sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "All I can tell you is Emmett was really wound up and worried about her. You don't know her case history, so it was unfair for you to jump the gun and go putting ideas into her head."

As I walk back to Rosalie, I think about Bella and Emmett the whole time. Time seems to fly by, and soon I'm sitting at the starting line. The green flag is waved and all the cars start moving. It doesn't take me long to move up fourth position. As I zoom past the other cars, thoughts of Bella and Emmett leave my head, and I can fully get into my comfort zone.

Four hundred laps go so quick and before I know it, I see the finish line. I never dropped below fifteenth place the whole race, and I'm back in fourth now. When I see the white flag, I push my car even faster and I am able to come in third when the race finishes.

"What happened at the start? It was like you weren't in the zone," Rose says.

I know she's right, but I don't comment.

"I'm going to look over the car to make sure it doesn't need any tweaks." I nod my head, but she's already under the hood of the car.

I walk out, looking at the other teams grouped together; I smile as I see Emmett and Bella talking away to them.

"Hey Bella. Did you enjoy the race?" Bella looks my way and her eyes sparkle as she answers.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. Your slow start, made me want to kick you out of your car and show how to do it myself."

Every one busted out laughing and I roll my eyes.

"But, I'm glad you got into the race groove shortly after that."

"I came in third, so I don't think I did too badly."

Bella blushes and nods her head in agreement. "You came in first two weeks ago; you need to up your game or you won't make the chase."

I chuckle this time knowing she's right.

"Okay Bella, we need to head out now." Bella frowns, but nods her head at Emmett.

"Thank you again everyone; for talking to me and signing my program."

There is an echo of 'you're welcome' as Bella and Emmett leave.

I wrap things up at the track and head out to our local bar with Rosalie and Jasper. It doesn't take too long for my sister and Jasper's wife, Alice, to join us. She is followed closely by Emmett.

We all chat about our day and I can feel myself loosening up.

"So did you lose Bella again?" Jasper asks, and Emmett glares at him as I chuckle.

"Nope, but good God, the girl gets lost so easily. Hell, she got lost in an empty house last week when we were viewing appropriate living places for her." We all chuckle as Emmett gives us the, 'I'm being serious' look.

"So, what's her story then?"

Emmett looks at me and frowns. "She was in a group home and she is transitioning out. I'm helping her get her own place," Emmett says in matter of fact voice.

I roll my eyes at him as he drinks his beer.

"Come on Emmett, it's not like I'm going to hang out with her and I more than likely will never see her again."

Emmett shakes his head at me. "Edward, it does matter. I'm not saying shit about my case, there is always the chances you could see her again and these kids deserve to be respected and not talked about like they're open for everyone's entertainment."

"Why are you so interested in her, Edward?"

I look to Alice and shake my head. "I'm not, just curious I guess. She talked to me for a bit before and after the race."

Jasper beings to laugh. "She asked for his autograph. Now it's like he wants her to start a fan page for him so the girl can send him love notes."

"Fuck you, Jasper."

"Oh, Edward Masen, you're my hero, I love how you drive that car so fast, hmm, would you ride me fast big boy?" Jasper says in a girly voice.

I shake my head seeing that we are getting odd looks for people. "Fucking shut it or else," I say pointing my finger at him as I raise my beer bottle.

"Or else what, pretty boy?" Jasper snaps back at me.

"You better watch out Jasper. Soon he'll be getting his handbag out," Emmett chuckles out.

I roll my eyes at them. "Fuck you both. I'm going to head home and feed Tanya," I say as I grab my jacket.

"Fucking Tanya. That's one scary pussy you got on your hands, Eddie boy. You see what she did to me?" Emmett asks as he shows me his arm.

He has five claw marks going down his forearm and I glare at him. "What did you do to Tanya?"

Emmett looks at me shaking his head. "I swear, I had just popped in and she went total diva on me," Emmett says holding up his hands.

"If she's upset when I get home, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Jesus Edward, you pick that thing over your own brother?"

I nod my head at him and Emmett glares at me.

"Leave him alone Emmett, Tanya is the only pussy he's getting and will ever get," Rosalie says as she drinks her beer.

I flip them all off as I walk out of the bar. It doesn't take me long to get home and as soon as I'm through the door, Tanya leaps in to my arms.

"Did you miss me?"

Tanya's head bobs and she rubs it in to my chest.

"Tell daddy what Emmett did to you."

Tanya purrs as I stroke her fur, and she jumps out of my arms and on to the counter turning her back on me. It's then I notice that someone―meaning Emmett―has cut the fur off her tail, and did a piss poor job of it. No wonder Tanya was so upset; she only likes to have her tail and fur trimmed at the groomers.

I pick up my cell and call Emmett. He picks up on the third ring laughing.

"What did you do to my cat's tail?"

I hear the others laugh too, so I know that I am on speaker phone.

"Alice told me it cost you four hundred bucks a month to get Princess Tanya groomed. I was trying to save you money."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, because our family is so short on money," I say sarcastically. "Emmett you are paying for me to get this fixed." I hang up as I hear the chuckles of laughter continue.

"Don't worry Tanya, we will get it fixed."

Tanya raises her head and walks away from me. I shake my head knowing she's going to give me hell till it's fixed.

The days seem to pass by quickly. At first Bella would pop into my mind and stay for a bit, but as each day passed I thought of her less and less.

I'm at the market, looking at the fresh fish for Tanya, when I hear a voice I know. I turn, searching for the voice and I see Bella talking to one of the shop workers.

"The turpentine and paint brushes are down in the home improvement section of the store," the shop stocker says.

I watch as she follows him, but I turn my head back to the fish and pick up the very best for Tanya.

I push the cart around, grabbing the other stuff that I need. I turn the corner seeing Bella is on her tip toes trying to get to a box of Lucky Charms. I chuckle and shake my head as I walk toward her.

"Here Bella, let me get these for you."

Bella snaps her head around and I give her a smile and wink, as I bring the Lucky Charms down. I place the box in her cart and see she has some paint, and other decorating stuff in there.

"Thanks, I don't get why they put all the good stuff on the top shelves."

I laugh at her comment. "They're not that high, you're just really small. How tall are you anyhow?"

Bella gives me a bitch brow. "Five-three."

I look at her up and down and stand next to her—seeing that she comes to the top of my chest.

"You can't be. I'm six-three and I'm over a foot taller. You must barely be five foot even?"

Bella folds her arms over her chest. "Your shoes have a heel on them. I'm five two and three quarters, the doctor said so."

I raise my left eye brow at her. "So I'm right then. I am more than a foot taller than you, and my shoes don't have a heel."

Bella looks down at my shoes. "Yeah they do," she argues.

I find myself chuckling again as Bella eyes travel back up me, but linger on my ass. "See something you like?"

Bella blushes as she looks at my face, before stepping back looking me up and down again. "You're all right for an old guy," she says in a matter of fact voice.

"Hey, I'm twenty-six. That's hardly old," I point out to her.

"Not young either, but you do have a nice ass. You also seem to have a fit body, but the most important fact about you is that you have an awesome car that can hit two hundred per hour. Now that's hot."

I look at Bella shaking my head. "It's always the car with you!"

Bella smiles at me, nodding her head. "Yup, I love your race car. I better get going; thanks for helping me get my Lucky Charms, Mr. Masen."

I smile at her. "It's fine. I love to help a damsel in distress. And in future, it's Edward."

She moves away from me, giving me a wave as she goes. I complete my shopping and load my car. I start to drive away from the market, and as I get to the corner, ready to turn right, I check my left side and I see Bella a little ways down carrying a load of stuff. Since no one is around, I make an illegal turn. I pull up a little further than where she is and jump out of my car.

"Bella, jump in and I will give you a lift." Bella, looks at me and then up the street before she agrees to go with me.

I open my trunk and help her put her bags and paint in, before closing it and holding the car door open. When she's settled, I make my way around to my side.

"Okay, where do you live?" Bella looks at me and gives me her address and then looks back out the front window.

"What? That's like an eight minute car ride. Why were you walking that far?"

Bella turns her head to me. "I don't have a car, and I hate the bus, so since it was nice today, I thought that I would walk."

I shake my head at her and start to drive toward her home.

It takes us little time to get to her place, but when we do, I help Bella take her stuff up.

"I only moved in yesterday, so I still have loads to do."

I nod my head at her as she opens the door.

"This is my living room-slash-bedroom, and that in the corner is my kitchenette. The door on the right is the bathroom, but it's really small and the door next to it is my closet."

I look around and see that apart from a pullout bed, small bedside table with a load of books on it, there is really nothing here.

"Would you like a drink? There's tap water and I have some Dr. Pepper?"

I shake my head at her. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"It should look at lot better tomorrow after I paint. I have some fake flowers and some yucky, but cheap pictures to put up," she tells me.

I walk over to her give her arm a rub. "It looks great. I better get going before my food starts to spoil. See you later, Bella." She walks me to the door and sees me out.

All night I couldn't get Bella and her apartment out of my head. I end up getting up at six and pack my truck up with a TV, DVD player, and a few DVD's, a small table, some pictures, a book shelf, a radio, two small chairs, and a lamp. I make my way to Bella's home again and knock on her door. It only takes a few moments for her to open the door and frown at me.

"Hey, I have some old stuff I thought you could use. I've been meaning to get rid of it."

Bella tilt her head at me. "So you're giving me your old junk from your house?"

I chuckle a little but nod my head. "You don't need to take it, but come and have a look before you say no."

Bella follows me out and she looks in my truck. "Ah, I finally get that saying 'one man's trash is another man's treasure.' If you're sure, I'll totally take the stuff. I'm not too proud to look a gift horse in the mouth."

I place my hand on her arm and give it a little squeeze. "I'm sure, Bella, and you're helping me out. I swear these have been sitting in my extra room for two years waiting for me to give them to charity or something."

I pass Bella some of the lighter items before we head back up to her place. It only takes one more run to get everything up.

As I look around, I notice that Bella has begun to paint. I take off my jacket and move over to the radio and switch it on.

"What walls do want me to paint?"

Bella looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask as I pick up a paint brush.

"You want to help me?"

I nod my head and put a smile on my face.

"Have you painted before?" she asks and I frown at the question.

"Yes, I have painted before ... loads of times."

Bella nods her head. "Okay then, I think we should start with this wall and make our way around? I can do low parts if you do the high?"

I nod my head at her, and roll up my sleeves.

"You've got a tattoo?"

I look to Bella shaking my head in the negative. Bella points to the one on my arm. "I've got nine tattoos, not one."

Bella rolls her eyes at me and then begins to paint the wall. "I have some piercings, too."

Bella looks up at my face and ears. "You do?"

I nod my head at her and she stares harder at my face.

"Brown Eyes, I'll help you out—the piercings are not on my face."

Bella looks at me confused, and I can see her ideas run through her head before she look to my chest, and then my crotch.

"Bingo, you got it on both accounts."

Bella looks a little alarmed. "Why would you―I mean that had to be sore―why would you willing do that?"

I chuckle and start to paint. "It was Jasper's fault. He let Emmett organize his bachelor party."

Bella looks up at me both shocked and worried.

"You know Emmett? As in the same Emmett, the—my case worker?"

I look at her from the side of my eye and see she looks like she's about to panic. "Yes, he is my brother. Jasper was the security guard working at the track. He's married to Alice, mine and Emmett's sister. Anyway, Jasper grew up with us, and he couldn't decide on which one of us to be his best man, so he made us co-best men. He let Emmett and I choose who did what as far as the best man duties went. We had everything divided between us, only leaving the bachelor party. Jasper thought that I was an old boring ass and Emmett was far more fun than me, so he had Emmett plan it.

"Emmett's idea of fun had us start drinking at nine in the morning. By the time it got to eleven at night he told us he booked us all for piercings, and being as drunk as we were, we followed along. The next day, the wedding day—I might add, we all woke with sore nipples and dicks. Believe me when I say that Jasper was not pleased and Alice almost killed Emmett when she came back from her honeymoon."

"What? Why?" Bella asks looking at me.

"It takes a long time to heal—uh, down there. So, let's just say they spent their honeymoon sight-seeing only."

Bella bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter.

"She was so mad. But after it healed, everything was better. Especially when she realized it heightens the experience—so to speak. I already knew it would so I kept mine as well."

Bella shakes her head. "Sounds like you're all really close."

I move over a little. "Yeah I think we are, but when we fight, we really fight. I mean, there are fists flying, teeth biting, and feet kicking," I say as I look down in time to see some paint drop from my paint brush into Bella's hair.

"Hey, watch it."

I chuckle nodding my head at her, as she wipes the paint away.

Bella and I paint for the next four hours only, stopping for a quick bite to eat at lunch.

I help Bella stand up after we are done. "You missed a bit," I say in a serious voice while pointing to the wall.

Bella looks at it and then back at me before she goes to paint the wall, but instead turns and smears pain down my face.

"Is that better?"

I look her, completely stunned before I compose myself. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that."

Bella laughs at me. "You don't scare me," Bella says even though she backs up a little.

"You really shouldn't have said that either," I say as I dip my brush in the leftover paint.

"Ah, Edward, it was just a little joke," Bella says as she holds up her hands.

"Thought you weren't scared?"

Bella shake her head at me. "I'm not I just need to distract you so I can get my paint brush covered again."

Bella holds up her paint brush which is now covered in paint. Bella and I spend the next half hour chasing each other around the room. We cover each other in paint. Right now Bella is trying to elude me since she lost her paint brush.

"It's not fair, I'm not armed!" Bella screams out, while I laugh.

"I wasn't armed when you first hit me," I say pointing out that fact.

"You were being mean," Bella says, as she leaps on to the pull out.

I am able to catch her around her waist and pull her down to the floor. I straddle her and paint as much of her as I can before she finally bucks me off of like a bull.

"Fuck, that was fun, we should decorate more often," I say as I try to catch my breath.

"Yeah it was fun, but I better be able to get this paint off me before school tomorrow—I don't need any more stupid nicknames."

I look at her and frown a little over the fact that she's getting called names at school, but more so because I forgot how old she was. For the first time in a long time, I enjoyed the way I spent my day.

"Don't worry too much, I only have eight more months then I am free of government control."

I shake my head and chuckle a little. "Don't let them fool you, Brown Eyes, they always have control."

Bella looks at me sadly.

"Okay, I need to head home and shower, I have a race tomorrow. You have a cell, or a house phone?"

"Yeah, they were kind enough to get me minutes for Christmas last year," Bella says, as she hands me what is a really cheap cell phone.

"Okay you have my number and I texted my phone so I have yours."

Bella looks at me while biting her lip and I continue to talk. "I had a good time today maybe we could hand out again? Have some coffee when you're not at school and I'm not away."

"That sounds good. I would like that."

I give her a little wave as I head out of her apartment. Once home, I grab a quick shower, grateful the paint came off easily.

The next day I head to the track and I am hovering about as Rosalie tweaks with my car.

"Okay, what going on?" Rosalie asks.

"What?" I ask her with confusion.

"You're happy and you're never happy, unless you're on the track. So what gives? Did you get some last night?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Can't a guy just be happy?"

Rosalie squints her eyes at me, shaking her head no. "A guy, yes. You, no. I will find out eventually you know," she says as she points her greasy finger at me.

I give her my, 'sure you will smile,' and walk away.

The day seems to fly and soon I find myself on my way home. I am surprised to find myself outside of Bella's place, instead of my home. I shake my head and decide that as long as I am here, I may as well see how she is. I knock on her door and it only takes a few seconds for Bella's smiling face to open it and invite me in.

That night was the start of our friendship. We spent nearly every evening together thereafter. The days I had to travel or was away for races, I would call her and we would spend hours talking. I have learned a lot about her. She does not talk much about why she was in foster care or her life before it. All I know is that she went into the system at fourteen and it's just her now. I can see that it's hard for her to talk about. I do understand since we really have only known each other for five weeks, and that's not a great amount of time for her to feel comfortable talking with me about something so private.

Tonight we're going to my house. I have never brought her here. Hell, no one but family has been in my home and I hate that I have to let them in just because they are my family.

I know that I have issues when it comes to my belongings. I know I can be very protective, possessive even, when it comes to them. So I am worried at I may be aggravating ass toward her.

I let out a breath as I head out to pick Bella up. It takes a little time for us to get back to my house and Bella bites her lip the whole time.

"Are you sure you're okay with me being here?" I look at Bella and nod my head at her.

"Yeah. It's fine, really. I've been at your place a lot and you always feed my ass, it's about time I returned the favor." I guide Bella into my living room and over to the sofa where Tanya is quietly laying down at the end.

"Oh she's cute," Bella says, as she goes to pet Tanya who hisses loudly. Her hand freezes before she pulls it back.

"Does she bite?" Bella asks me looking at Tanya.

"No―well, Yes―she's, well she's never bitten me, but she has pretty much bitten everyone else she has come in contact with."

Bella gives me a smile. "Okay—so no petting the cat."

I let out a sigh, but nod my head. "Her name is Tanya."

Bella smiles and warily nods her head.

"There's more than enough room for you to sit next to me here," I say pulling her toward the other side of the sofa. Bella sits near the arm rest and I take the seat next to her.

"Okay, I picked up a load of movies you probably haven't seen, the first is ready to go. There are chips, sodas, and popcorn on the table, so help yourself," I say, as I start the movie. It doesn't take too long for Bella to kick off her shoes, bring her legs under her, and leaning into the side of me. As my arm goes round Bella's shoulders, Tanya jumps on my lap.

I pet her as she makes her way up my chest putting her face right into Bella's and hisses. Bella looks to her wide eyed before slowly moving away from me.

"Edward, I thought you didn't have a girlfriend? I'm pretty sure she thinks that's what she is."

I look at Bella, and then to Tanya who is rubbing on me and trying to lick my face.

I shake my head. "No she's just not used to other people being here," I say as I try to pull Tanya down a little.

"If you say so, but to me she has marked you as hers."

I shake my head at Bella then look at Tanya who beings to lick my lips.

"Tanya, knock it off," I say as I put her on the floor and wipe my mouth.

Tanya glares at me before jumping up and rubbing herself against Bella's leg. I smile at her, but before I can say anything my smile fades as Tanya promptly pees on Bella leg. Once she's done she looks at me almost smugly and walks away with her tail high in the air.

"Oh my god, Bella I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten in to her."

Bella shakes her head at me. "It's fine I think she felt you were choosing me over her and she got upset. Do you mind if I have a shower?"

I stand up and pull Bella up with me. "I'll give you something to wear and I will wash these clothes," I say, as I pull Bella behind me to my room.

I start the shower and set a towel out for and then pull out a pair of sweet pants for her to wear.

"They may be a little, okay a lot big on you, but you can put them on after you shower."

I sit on the bed and wait for her to come out. I can't hold back my chuckle when she does. My sweat pants are huge on her.

"You're really small, aren't you," I say, as I go to roll you the waist of the pants up for her.

Bella quickly takes a step away from me and pulls her top back down.

I look at her in alarm.

"Sorry, I just, shit ... I'm sorry, but I don't like people touching that part of my body."

I look to her and nod. "Sorry, if you roll the waist up I will do the legs?"

Bella give me a weak smile and nods her head.

After Bella is fixed up and her pants are in the wash, I lock Tanya in her room, punishing her for her rude behavior toward Bella.

I order some takeout for us and we sit back in the living room and begin to watch the rest of the movie. By the time we are done, it's very late, so I have Bella spend the night. I drop her off at the door of my guest room with an old college t-shirt of mine. When I get back to my room, I find myself puzzled that not once was I uncomfortable with Bella being here. I was actually itching for her to stay. I shake my head, trying not to over think everything and fall in to a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake up feeling refreshed. I go to look in on Tanya to see that she has shredded a lot of her stuff, including some of the wallpaper. I shake my head at her and she just turns around facing away from me. I sigh knowing she's in a mood, so leave her to it.

As I close the door, I hear Bella open her door. She walks out with her hand over her mouth as she yawns, and my eyes travel down her body. I see she only has my t-shirt on and it falls to just above her knees. I keep watching her as she walks toward the bathroom. My eyes continue to take in her exposed flesh, and I start to get hard. Even when she closes the door to the bathroom, I can't seem to stop my mind from replaying the scene.

The way she looks in my t-shirt, how long and lean her legs looked. I close my eyes as the image changes to me kissing Bella's neck as I hold her against the wall and those lean legs wrap around my waist. Bella lets out a moan and I rub by hardness into her hot, wet center. I trail my hand up her leg and rip her panties from her before she whispers, "please," to me. She pulls me by the hair at the back of my neck, making me look at her face again she says, "please," again. Her eyes are filled with lust. I keep my eyes on her as I push all the way inside her and we both moan out. I say her name, telling her I love her, before pulling all the way out and slamming back into her again.

"Edward?" I hear as someone shakes me.

I look down, but it takes a few seconds for me to see Bella standing next to me, looking worried. "What?" I ask as I try to clear my head.

"Are you alright?" Bella asks with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I think I'm still a bit sleepy." I shake my head and rub my face.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

Bella nods her head, and I see she looks down blushing before I catch her glancing to the side where I'm standing.

"You better get there then," Bella says before walking quickly away from me.

I look down, seeing that I clearly have a hard on. There's no way it could be classified as morning wood. Fuck, I just hope she doesn't know the difference. I walk into my bathroom and since I am unable to will it down, I decide to jack off. I think of every porn image I know of that has worked before. But I can't find my release. Bella wonders back into my thoughts and I carry on from where the others left off. I finally come, saying her name as I do.

I wash up and head down to meet Bella. I feel bad because of what I have just done. As I get to the kitchen, I see her sitting crossed leg at the table. I feel myself smile as I walk over to her.

"Hey what would you like?" Bella looks at me and shrugs her shoulders.

"Anything," she says and I nod my head.

"So, Thanksgiving is in two weeks. What are your plans for it?" I ask as I begin to make us some eggs.

"Nothing. Just chill, do some homework. Same old, same old," She says and I look at her with a frown. "It's fine, really. I've never had a Thanksgiving dinner and for me it's just another day, so don't worry."

I let out a sigh as I walk over to her and crouch down. One of my hands sit on her knee, the other goes to the side of her face, and I look deep into her eyes.

"I hate that you're going to be alone. Maybe I could come over? You know my mom wouldn't mind." I shake my head, knowing that isn't true, but shrug my shoulders. "She'll be mad, but she'll get over it"

Bella smiles at me shaking her head. "No, go spend time with your family. You're away a lot with the racing. You've been off for two weeks and you have spent most of your free time with me. Really, I'll be fine, but you can come over after if you like."

"You can bet I'll be over soon as dinner done," I say still looking into her eyes. I feel a jolt hit me as I look into them and I swallow as my body vibrates with need. I realize that I am in love with her ... completely and utterly in love with her.

"Edward, I think you're burning the eggs," Bella says trying to get up. I turn looking and see a lot of smoke coming from the pan.

I am unable to save the eggs, so I take Bella out to a café for pancakes. We stay there for two hours laughing and talking.

Bella's cell phone rings, bringing both of our laughter to an end. She quickly glances to see who is calling and frowns before picking it up.

"Hey Emmett."

I swallow and sit back in my seat.

"No, now is not a good time," Bella says closing her eyes and rubbing her head. "Because I'm not in," Bella says, before rolling her eyes. "Out."

I chuckle quietly, knowing Emmett must have asked where she was.

"No, I work from twelve until seven tonight." Bella starts to tap her finger on the table.

This is something I've found she does when she's getting upset. I lean over squeezing her hand and she smiles at me.

"Why is so important that I see you today? We have an appointment on Thursday?"

I watch as hurt and anger crosses Bella faces.

"I told you I do not want to go to college ..."

Emmett must have cut her off because she stops talking.

"No, I don't want to go. It's not about the money or scholarships, I just don't want to go ..."

Again she stops talking and I stand up moving to the seat next to her.

"It's my choice if I go or not," Bella says, her voice beginning to rise. "I know I said that, but I said it only because you wouldn't let it go. I have no desire to go to college."

As Bella closes her eyes again, I lean toward her and whisper in to her ear. "Brown Eyes, give me the phone, I'll talk to him."

Bella looks at me shaking her head. "I'm behaving like a child? Well maybe it's because I am a child. You know what? Fine. We'll fill out the applications and send them in, because you always get your way. I'm never allowed to make my own choices and that's fucked up. I thought you were meant to help me."

Bella hangs up the phone and slams it down on the table. "I'm sorry. I know he's your brother and all, but ... ugh."

I shake my head at her and rub the back of her neck. "It's fine."

I give her a smile and she nods her head at me before moving a little closer to me. I smile and I wrap my arm around her. I kiss the top of her head, I can't help myself. Bella sits in silence next to me for the rest of our time together. By the time I drop her off at work, I see some of the walls that I had knocked down have come back up again. I'm fucking pissed that my own brother is the one making it happen.

It's the tenth of December. Bella and I met thirteen weeks ago. We have been friends for eleven of those weeks, but It's not like I'm counting or anything. I have been spending every moment I can with her. Knowing that I have fallen even deeper in love with her. The walls that she has up are slow falling down again, even the wall the Emmett caused to be rebuilt.

I have found that as the weeks have passed, Bella has been openly touching me more. She will now sit and lean into me from the get go. I have taken up kissing the side and top of her head, as well as her cheeks. Bella kisses me on my cheek mainly because she can't reach anywhere else. We make sure that we spend our time equally between our places. Tanya still doesn't like Bella, but after a few scratches and bites, I now put Tanya outside, or in her room whenever Bella comes over.

Today has been the worst day of my life. It started off yesterday when Emmett was talking about one of his kids. He had said that she had meet some boy at the bus stop and after a half hour they were engaged to be married. We all commented about how fast it was, but he stuck up for the girl. He explained that sometimes with kids leaving care the latch on to anyone that shows them a little love—and this can lead them to be abused and hurt. He said the guy she met was twenty-one and more than likely saw her an easy fuck for a few weeks, and then he'll dump her and leave her heart broken.

I left feeling guilty about my feelings for Bella. I would try my best not to hurt her, but I did wonder if her attachment to me was based on how I treated her rather than her actual feelings toward me.

That led me to being unable to fall sleep right away and in turn made me oversleep. I ended up running late for my appointment. In my rush to get ready, everything began going wrong. First, there was no hot water, then I over cooked my breakfast, and then traffic was a nightmare the whole way to meet Mr. Jenks.

I arrived forty minutes late only to find that Mr. Jenks had called in sick and they forgot to call and let me know. On the way home, some fucker rear-ended me, and he had the nerve to say it was my fault. That took another half hour of screaming until three police officers arrived to clear up the issue. The tow truck took my car away, and I was told by the repair shop that it would take over a week to fix.

I called my insurance company only to be passed from person to person. They couldn't find my policy, and then they said I was not covered. Several other things also took most of the day to fix. It made today really fucking stressful.

Right now I am at Bella's apartment and she has gone to the shop on the corner to pick up something she had forgotten at the market. As I place my feet on the table I knock over some papers. I bend down to pick them up and a hand written letter catches my eye. Without meaning to my eyes glance over the words and I frown. Deciding that I must have misread the words, I read it again.

_Hey Mattie,_

_How's it going? I missed you loads. I'm in my own apartment now, and it's small but nice. I can't wait for you to see it. My job at the library is still going great and I really like it. School still sucks ass and I hate it, but I'm still pulling a B average, so that's something right?_

_Okay, what else happened? Well Emmett's still trying to be my best friend, but he thinks like James―the douche bag. He's a nice guy, but yeah—I don't think I'll be his friend any time soon!_

_God, they made me fill out college applications for four hours straight. What I don't get is why they addressed it to my home address, but yet the first question on the form was 'what's your name?' followed by, 'what's your address?' I felt like putting you know all this shit, you sent the stupid ass form to me in the first place!_

_Remember how I told you about my new friend Edward? Thing are still going really well with him. He's really smart and funny. I find myself talking to him, and I want to tell him more about me―about us, but then I remember what Jake said and I chicken out. I really think you would like him, though._

_I going to have to go, miss you loads and I feel so empty without you here with me. Remember I love you and I always will._

_Love, _

_Bella_

I re-read the last few lines over and over again, and feel my heart break a little more each time. Bella told me she didn't have a boyfriend, that she's never had a boyfriend. She fucking lied to me! Why the fuck couldn't she just tell me the truth and I wouldn't have fallen in love with her. I would have been spared this fucking heartache.

"They didn't have exactly what I needed, but I think this should be okay."

I turn and can't but help glare at her.

"Edward, are you okay? Has something happened?"

I stand up and look at her. "Who is Mattie?" Bella's face pales and her eyes go to my hand and see the letter I'm holding.

"I wanted to tell you about Mattie, but I didn't know how to explain him without telling you everything about my past."

I shake my head at her as she speaks. "I get that you've had a hard life, and some stuff happened to you, but to not tell me that you have a boyfriend or an ex—you're still in love with? You've allowed me to get close to you, to feel so much for you. We've been sharing a lot of stuff and you must know that what we have can't be defined as only friendship.

"Then you stand here saying that you didn't tell me about him because you didn't want to share certain parts of your past? That's shitty. All you had to say was, 'I have a guy that I'm in love with and will always be in love with.' Then, just fucking maybe, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you!"

I pick up my jacket and begin to walk around Bella to leave.

"You think it's that easy? There's no way I could tell you about Mattie without telling you everything."

I look at her shake my head.

"You're such an ass. Out of everyone who's hurt me, I never thought you would be the one to hurt me the most. How easy do think it would be to tell you that my mom didn't give a shit about me. That every day she would tell me how much she hated me, how bad and evil I was. How much it hurt her to look at me and see his 'eyes' looking at her. Or when I was four and she started to spank me every time I was bad, which was a lot."

I feel myself freeze as she talks.

"When I was eight, I had to walk to our local bar and help my mom home because she was too drunk to walk by herself. Yeah, that was my life until I was thirteen. Then one night she was screaming in pain and I thought she was going to die. So, I called 911. With the help of the operator, I delivered my brother, Mattie, into this world."

My head snaps up as I look at her face, confused as she begins to tell me about her brother.

"Then I saw a side of my mother I'd never seen before. She was so caring toward him, but she didn't stop drinking.

"When I turned fourteen, I was late getting home, and she was mad that Mattie had to wait for his dinner. She was so drunk and making French fries when I arrived home. She was screaming at me and then slapped my face so hard that I tripped and fell. My hand caught Mattie's plate, causing it to fall to the floor. She picked up the oil that was still hot and threw it at me," Bella says as she removes her top.

My eyes go to her stomach and I see the large burn scars there.

"I told the doctor that I tripped and took the oil down with me. I never told them it was my mom, but she was so drunk that the doctor at the ER called social services and they took Mattie and me away—saying she was going to have to go to rehab if she wanted us back. They promised that Mattie and I would stay together."

Bella shakes her head as if it was all a dream, but then continues. "It didn't last long though. They said he was still a baby and it would be better for him to go to a foster home rather than a group home. I was fourteen and it would be too hard to find one that could take both of us.

"They said not to worry, that I would see him a few times a week and then they took him away. Only I didn't get to see him a few times a week. There was always a reason; no one to go with me, his foster parents were out, they were busy, or he was sick. In the first year I saw him a total of seven times. I never saw my mom once in that time and they never told me how she was even though I asked all the time.

"I remember coming home not long after my fifteen birthday. James, my case worker, sat me down and told me my mom had been found dead of alcohol poisoning. I got to spend some time with Mattie, and again they promised not to split us up, but it didn't last.

"Only four weeks later they came to say that there was a couple looking to adopted him. I told them no, that I would take him when I was eighteen. They then sat and told me how stupid and selfish I was being. That I would do Mattie more harm than good. I asked if I could still write to him and see him from time to time. James said that he would make sure that was okay.

"He had been adopted for six months when I first begged James to let me see him. It was then that he told me I couldn't see him. He told me that he did not send the letters I had given him for Mattie, either. He said everyone decided that a clean break was needed for Mattie, that he was young enough not to remember my mom or me."

I step forward as Bella chokes on the words me, but she steps back from me.

"I met Jake not long after that, and he was about to leave care, so I knew what it was going to be like. I thought he was my friend, someone I could trust. I'm not sure what happened, but we smoked some weed and then he was removing my clothes. As soon as he saw my burns, he freaked out saying that if I wanted sex, I would have to cover it up somehow because I was too gross to look at.

"I asked, "if we were going to have sex, did that make him my boyfriend?" and he laugh at me saying, "No. That it meant I was just a slut like the other girls in care. I didn't sleep with him or anyone else. I was too afraid to show them this," she says while pointing at her scars.

"So yeah, telling you about Mattie would have brought forth a lot more questions, some of which I wasn't sure I was ready for you to ask. I write to him every week, but I have nowhere to send it. When I write to him, it makes me feel like I have someone, that I am not alone. You could have just asked me who he was without automatically assuming I had lied to you."

Bella picks up the t-shirt and puts it back on.

"Bella, I am so fucking sorry."

Bella shakes her head and opens her front door. "Good bye Edward. If you want your stuff back let me know, and I'll pack it up for you."

I swallow, overcome by the amount of hurt and agony I hear in her voice. "Fuck Bella, I was pissed off and I took it out on you. I'm sorry; I don't want to leave you."

Bella closes her eyes and keeps them closed as she speaks. "I want you to leave, so just go. Please."

I let out a sigh as I walk out the door. "I'll call you later?"

Bella shake her head at me. "You don't have to."

Before I can say anything else Bella closes her door and locks it. I press my forehead against the door, feeling like a complete and utter asshole. As a soft sob comes from behind the door and I feel my heart break. I knock on the door and call to Bella, begging her to let me in, but she never responds.

A week passes and no matter how may texts I send or calls I make she doesn't respond. It doesn't matter how many times I turn up at her place, she still manages to avoid me.

I don't blame her for her actions. I misjudged something without all the facts and jumped to conclusions. I was pissed and I took it all out on her. She was right when she said I could have asked before jumping the gun and tearing in to her, but I didn't.

I missed her so fucking much, and that's why I'm at her place of work so I can see her. I'm not letting her run away from me again. I look around the library and it takes me a few minutes to find Bella, who is at the very back stacking books.

"Bella." I say her name and she turn to me, and I pause shocked at how sad and hurt her face still looks.

"Can I help you with something, Sir?"

She's trying to hide her feelings, but the hurt is still clear in her voice. I feel my heart break more knowing I was the reason for her sadness. She shakes her head moving around me, but I stand in front of her, stepping closer to the book shelf.

"Please don't run from me. Please let me say this, and then if after I'm through you still want me to stay away, I will."

Bella lets out a sigh and closes her eyes, but she nods her head.

I wait until her eyes open before speaking to her again. "I'm sorry I was a jackass. Please, you have to forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I had had bad day, and when I saw the letter of you telling some other guy you loved him—I was so hurt and angry, but most of all I was jealous and that clouded my thinking. I don't know when, but sometime during the all the hours we spent together—I fell in love with you.

"When you told me all about who Mattie was, I felt like a complete asshole and rightly so. It killed me that you had to go through so much―that you think that this," I move her top up a little placing my hand over her burn, "would make me turn my back on you is so gut wrenchingly wrong.

"You are the sweetest, most beautiful, and funny girl I have ever known. You make me feel things I've never felt before. You make me want more ... to have more with you."

I sniff, trying to hold back my tears knowing this isn't working, that I have lost her before I even had her. I clasp the sides of her face with my hands as kiss her cheeks, the side of her head, and press my lip into her forehead.

"If you ever need me, Brown Eyes, I'll always be here." I let her go and turn to leave the library.

"Edward! Wait, Edward!"

I turn as I hear Bella's voice call out for me. I see her running after me, and the second she reaches me, she leaps into my arms hugging me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was scared. Please don't leave me. Everyone leaves me. You can't―please don't go."

I hold her tighter hoping to calm her down. "I'm not leaving; I'm going to be here for you for a long time."

Since Bella was in no hurry to let me go, I asked her boss if she could have the rest of the day off and he said it was fine. I walk a quiet Bella to my car.

"Can I take you some place that's really special to me?"

Bella looks at me and gives me a smile. I stop of at the market and pick up some supplies for us. It takes two hours for me to get to the Blue Ridge Mountains. I find a quiet spot to park and we exit my car.

"It's beautiful here."

I kiss the side of her head and smile as we set up a place to sit and relax.

"You're beautiful," I say and Bella shakes her head at me. "You are," I say again.

Bella lets out a soft snort. "No, I'm not. The girls and boys at school have made it their mission to make sure I know that I'm ugly."

I shake my head at her. "Kids can be cruel―hateful even―but you are not even remotely ugly."

Bella and I talk for a bit before we eat. We spend the rest of the day almost getting back to the way we were before my fuck up. As I drive us back, Bella looks to me while biting her lip.

"What is it, Brown Eyes?" I ask.

I smile when she smiles, shyly shaking her head. "Would you―can you stay the night? I missed you over the last week and I'm not ready for today to be over."

I look at her and nod my head. "How about you pick up some clothes and we can go to my house."

Bella looks at me and agrees. "You're not working tomorrow are you?" I ask and Bella shakes her head no. "Good, because there's somewhere else I want to take you."

Bella looks at me with the question of where clearly visible on her face, but I shake my head at her.

"You will have to wait till tomorrow." I chuckle as she pouts.

The night went well and Bella and I were almost fully back to where we were. Today I am taking her to the training track. Not only am I going to take her around it, but I am going to allow her to drive. It's one of my Christmas gifts to her. I'm a little sad that she won't let me spend the holiday with her—especially when I know that she's going to be alone.

I put a blindfold on Bella before we get there and I help her out of my car, carefully guiding her onto the track.

"Are you ready?" Bella nods her head and I take off the blindfold. Bella gasps.

"I thought as a Christmas gift I would take you for a ride in Quicksilver. Maybe do a couple laps around the track."

Bella turns and looks to me. I know she knows that Quicksilver is my fastest and most favorite car. "Really?"

I nod my head at her and Bella jumps into my arms, hugging me tightly before letting me go and pulling me along with her.

"Come on, let's go!" I chuckle at her excitement.

We split up as we both need to get gear up.

"You ready for this?" I ask, turning my head to her.

She tries to nod her head, but I can't see much movement because of her helmet and neck support.

"Talk into your mic, Bella," I say as I start up Quicksilver.

"Do you want to give me a countdown, Brown Eyes, from ten?"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three," I start to rev the car as she continues. "Two, one, GO!"she yells and I shoot off the line. It takes me very little time to hit hundred miles per hour.

"Do you want me to go faster?" I ask smiling

"Hell yeah, come on, Grandpa!"

I chuckle and speed up. It takes only a moment for me to hit hundred and fifty miles per hour.

I can hear Bella screaming in excitement.

"Come on, Edward, a little faster!" I can't help but be as excited as she is.

"You asked for it, Brown Eyes." I take the car as fast as I can.

As I pass the forth lap, I start to slow down to stop, so I can give Bella a turn behind the wheel. When the car comes to a stop I get out and walk around to Bella side.

"Your turn to drive."

Bella is frozen, looking at me in shock.

"Move over Brown Eyes so I can get in."

When Bella doesn't do anything, I unbuckle her and that revives her. "What? Really? You're letting me drive Quicksilver?"

I nod my head at her, and I can see the biggest smile on her face.

She slides over and buckles up as I get in.

"Take it slow to begin with, get yourself use to the car and the track."

Bella drives off and keeps it at a steady eighty miles per hour for the first twenty laps. She is able to push it up to a hundred and forty miles per hour. All the while she keeps great control over the car. She even drives it back to the garage area and parks it.

"That was the best thing ever. I really had a great time."

I smile, I'm happy I could give her this.

As I drive us home, Bella talks the whole time about how much fun it was to drive the car, and how great it felt.

"Bella, I know that you don't want to spend Christmas with me―" I start.

"What? No, you have a family Edward. They expect you to be there with them. If you didn't need to be with them, I would most definitely love to spend it with you," Bella says when she cuts me off.

I sigh. "Okay then, would you at least stay with me on Christmas Eve? That way we can have breakfast together. I can have dinner with them and come back to you. I will take you home at some point ... maybe," I say, giving her a pleading look.

"You make it sound as if you're never going to let me leave."

I chuckle and wiggle my eyebrows at her. "Is that a yes then?" I ask.

"Something tells me you're not letting me say no to this."

I grin at her. "I am glad you know where I stand."

I watch her smile grow from the corner of my eye.

It's Christmas eve and as promised, Bella is at my house. We exchange gifts and Bella gives me a sweater and a miniature model of my Quicksilver car that I love. I give her a few little gifts, knowing that she would have flipped if I had spent a lot on her.

"Thank you for the books, DVD's, and iPod, they're great."

I lean over to kiss her cheek, but at the last moment Bella turns to hug me, and I end up kissing her lips. I let my lips stay there for a moment, before pulling back a little. Bella looks deep into my eyes as I look into hers, and our lips meet again, as we start to share soft kisses. It doesn't take long before it changes and heats up. I run my hands up and down her back as I pull her to me.

My hands glide up her back and I take her shirt with me. Before she can say anything, I lay her back on the floor and I kiss her scars.

"You are so beautiful―all of you."

I pick her back up a little to remove her top completely before laying her back down. I start to kiss her all over her body as Bella's hands run up my neck and grip my hair. I sit up and remove my shirt, throwing it across the room. I make my way back up her body as I settle myself in between her legs.

I undo her bra and take one of her nipples into my mouth as I palm her other breast. I change sides and give her other nipple the same treatment.

"Bella, I think we should stop, because I really want to claim and mark you in every physical way."

Bella moans, "please."

As I look at her, I can see the lust, love, and desire in her eyes.

I undo my jeans and push them off, before kissing my way down her body. I slow remove her jeans and panties, seeing that unlike the other women I have been with, she still has a light patch of hair on her mound.

I start at the bottom of her legs and kiss my way up. When I get back up to her pussy, I take my time, placing soft kisses and licks all round. As I lick and suck her clit, I push a finger inside of her and Bella lets out a loud, long moan, which goes straight to my already hard cock. I keep pushing my finger in and out of her, as I continue to flick her nub with my tongue.

She is so fucking tight and warm. I know I am going to lose it the moment I get inside of her. I add a second finger and push a little more, feeling the soft, spongy spot that will set her off. Bella's moans get louder and knowing I have found the spot that will make her come, I push on it harder and it takes only seconds before she falls over the edge. I lap up everything that comes out of her, before making my way up her body and kissing her hard.

I remove my boxers and roll on a condom. I gently push into her, pausing to let her adjust to my ten inch pierced cock. The whole time I'm placing soft kisses on her neck and lips. Slowly I start to move, and Bella keeps her hands in my hair while she kisses my neck and nibbles on my ear. My left hand goes around Bella's back and I lift her up a little to change the angle.

Bella starts to meet my trusts as she kisses and licks my pierced nipples. It doesn't take long for us to increase the speed more and we move so well together that no words need to be said between us. I know we both are about to burst, and I suck on her neck, marking her for all to see and making her explode around me. Her tight, pulsing pussy sets me off and I come with a roar. I roll to my back, keeping myself inside of her as she rests on top of me.

"That was amazing."

I chuckle at Bella's slurred words, but I have to agree. For the first time in my life, I have something that beats the hell out of racing.

"Fuck, Brown Eyes, I know ... believe me, I know." I clear my throat and she peeks up at me. "I love you, and well―would you be my girl? Say you'll be my girlfriend?"

Bella chuckles but nods her head. "I love you, too, and I thought I was already was your girlfriend?"

I kiss her again, moving her hair out of her face. "I was just making sure."

I help her up and we make our way to my room where we spend the rest of the night in each other arms.

"Have I told you how much I love seeing you in my clothes?" I ask in the morning. With my arm around her, I kiss her neck all the way to the kitchen.

"Yeah you did, that's why I am always wearing your old college t-shirt."

I chuckle and pull her back so I can suck on her neck more.

"Oh my God! Edward got himself a girl!"

I freeze and look over Bella shoulder and see Alice standing there.

"He has! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why did you not tell me you were seeing anyone?"

I feel Bella begin to shake a little and I pull her closer to me.

"Hello Mom, Alice. What are you doing here?"

My mom frowns at me and then looks to Bella. "When my baby boy said that he wasn't going to be there for the family breakfast because he didn't want to leave Tanya all alone, I thought we would bring breakfast to you. You're not Tanya are you?"

I roll my eyes at my mom's question and Bella is biting her lip while shaking her head.

"So what is your name, dear?"

Bella looks to me worried, but answers.

"Are you going to spend Christmas with us?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Bella says, as she smiles at my mom.

"Of course. You'll be spending time with your family, are they nearby?"

I close my eye and kiss Bella's head. "Mom. Please stop with the questions. We're just going to get dressed—okay?"

Before Bella and I can move, Emmett walks in and starts yelling. "Hey, I hope you locked that pussy up because if she ... Bella?"

We both stare at Emmett who is looking between us.

"Do you want ... oh shit Edward, you're so screwed. Hello, again—Bella, right?" Jasper asks coming in with a load of bags.

"Edward, please tell me you haven't fucked one of my cases!"

"Emmett, no swearing," our mom says, as she slap the back of his head.

"But Mom, I'm her social worker and he knows this. How the fuck could you fuck her? She's only eighteen, Edward."

Bella walks quickly toward my room.

"I did not fuck her as you so eloquently put it, Emmett. I didn't know who she was to you when we first met, but I felt a spark and slowly we became friends."

Emmett sighs and grips his hair, as Rosalie and my dad come in. "Well, you will have to end it. Fuck! I could lose my job, Edward."

I shake my head at him. "No, I'm not giving her up. When we met I didn't know who she was to you and I fell in love with her. I don't care what you say, she's mine and I will be in her life forever. I can't believe you would use the whole, 'I could lose my job,' line to try and break us up. Why would you lose your job? You're not the one seeing, or sleeping with her. You need to remember that I stood by you when you and Rosalie got together. I fought for both of you."

I walk away from them and all I hear is Emmett still moaning. By the time I arrive in my bedroom, Bella is dressed and making my bed.

"I'm sorry they interrupted our time, Brown Eyes," I say as I kiss her head.

"Its fine, really. I'm going to go, so you can spend time with your family."

I shake my head at her. "Please stay," I ask.

Bella hugs me, but is still shaking her head. "I can't. I haven't had, or been around a family in a long time. It's just too much. I'm sorry."

I let out a sigh. "Stay in here then."

Again Bella shakes her head. "No, that would be rude. Come over when they're gone or I'll come back."

I press my lips to hers only letting go, when I hear a soft knock on the bedroom door. I walk over and open it enough to see my mom standing there looking upset.

"We're going to leave. Are you coming over dinner?"

I nod my head at my mom as she tries to see over my shoulder. I open my door wider. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme. Mom, this is the love of my life, Bella."

My mom's eyes snap to mine when I say the love of my life.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Edward and Emmett have both said many nice things about you," Bella says as she holds out her hand.

My mom shakes her hand, patting it lightly. "We're going. I'm so sorry we interrupted your breakfast."

Bella goes to argue with my mom, but I kiss her hard and wave to my mom before closing my bedroom door. I pull back and pout at her. "Why did you get dressed?"

Bella looks at me as if I am nuts. "Because—your family is here."

I shake my head at her. "Well we're in here all alone and now they are gone. Looks like I'm going to have to strip you naked again."

I reluctantly leave Bella at dinner time and head over to my parents' house. I have been here an hour and Emmett has given me the cold shoulder the entire time. By the time we sit down for dinner I am tired of the snide remarks.

"What the fuck is your problem with me dating Bella?"

Emmett just glares at me, so Jasper answers. "It's bro code, Edward. She is one of his cases. There are some people a guy just does not date."

I look at Jasper as he speaks, seeing my dad nod his head in agreement.

"Oh really? Like a doctor shouldn't date his patients, eh Dad? Or date their best friend's little sister, right Jasper? Or how about date someone who their brother employs? Is that the that the kind of bro code you're all talking about?"

"But you're like eight years older than her."

I just shake my head. "Dad, you're seven years older than my mom, who was your patient and that didn't stop you from catching her and then marrying her. I'm glad you did because I wouldn't have been born if you didn't," I say taking a breath. "Jasper, we were best friends, and you're four years older than Alice, but that didn't stop you. Emmett, Rosalie worked for me for a year before you met her. She is three years older than you, and my employee, and none of that stopped you from going after her—even when you knew that I didn't want to mix my personal life with my work life.

"And each time you guys did this, apart from dad because I wasn't born yet, I never stood in your way, or tried to make you feel guilty over who you fell in love with."

Emmett doesn't look my way, but Dad and Jasper both look a little ashamed.

"Emmett, I'm not giving her up. She's been through far too much for someone so young. I love her with everything that I have, and everything that I am. If you think that by doing this—behaving like this, that you will get me turn my back on her—well then—your sadly mistaken."

I take my plate to the kitchen and kiss my mom and sister goodbye. When I arrive home, I am surprised to find Bella and Tanya cuddled up together. I smile when I see Bella is asleep. I move her hair out the way and Tanya hisses, but stops when she sees it's me. She gives Bella one last rub before jumping down and walking away. I shake my head at her, finally believing she is the strangest cat I've ever met.

I pick Bella up and carry her to our room. I lay her gently on our bed and then get undressed before I finally settling down beside her. She mumbles and moves herself over until her head is on my chest. Even if today has not been the best family day, I feel happy and content with Bella in my arms.

It's been two months since Christmas. My mom and dad both love and adore Bella. They have been trying to tone it down and not to push too much on her too quickly. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all love her as well. Rosalie has welcomed Bella into the family and told me she likes her very much. She even said she was glad I have found someone. Though she does not agree with Emmett, he's still her husband and she feels she needs to stand by her man.

Last week was Bella and Emmett's last meeting and this week she has her one-on-one meeting with the her case worker, so they can remove her from their case load. I went with her six weeks ago and met her social worker—James—who is a complete dick. They were not happy about her dating an older man, but as the department case manager said that these are the choices she gets to make and has to live with for the rest of her life.

They eased off a little when they found I had no criminal record and that I have two jobs. Not only a race car driver, but I own a car manufacturing company. Bella was surprised that when I wasn't racing, I was drawing and thinking of ways to build safer cars.

I am at the warehouse tinkering with one of cars I have been rebuilding for Bella, when someone clears their throat behind me.

I turn and see Emmett.

"Hey," he says, as he looks at the floor.

"Hey," I reply back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was an ass. I thought you were just fucking around with her."

I shake my head and let out a snort. "When have I ever done that Emmett? That was you before you met Rosalie, not me."

Emmett lets out a sigh and looks to me. "I know. I was shocked, she was my case, you know? Fuck, I knew her for over a year before you met her, and she wouldn't open up to me. You talk to her for three months and she tells you everything."

I look at him confused because he sounds jealous.

As if he can read my thoughts, Emmett nods his head. "I was jealous, and I behaved like an asshole. I've come to say I'm sorry, and I plan on saying sorry to Bella, too." Emmett put out his hand and I shake it. "I'm really happy for you man. She said you asked her to move in to the house?"

I smile and nod my head at him. "We sleep at mine more than we do at her place. I don't ever want to wake up without her next to me."

Emmett grins at me, nodding his head and I know we are on the road to become brothers again.

~Five years later~

I pull on my hair, freaking out because I don't know how to deliver a baby let alone four of them. I look to Tanya as she pants.

"Bella!" I yell

"I got the vet on the phone," Bella says as she walks in holding the phone out to me while our two year old daughter, Samantha, sits on her hip.

We married four years ago. Exactly eleven months after I saw her for the first time at the race track. Some said it was a little fast, but I knew she was my one-and-only and I was hers, so why wait? My whole family was behind us, to get married―even Emmett. The first year was so hard for Bella going from no family to have a large family that was always there for each other.

Bella and my mom became close when Bella became pregnant with Samantha. We had been married for just over a year when Bella got sick. She was throwing up and always tired. It was my dad who pointed out that he thought she might be pregnant. Both Bella and I dismissed him because Bella had a light cycle and she was on the pill.

It took another month of her being sick before we took the test and then found out she was almost four months along by then. I loved seeing her belly grow with our daughter inside her. So much so, that she's now pregnant again. I stand rubbing my hand over her tummy as I speak to the vet.

It takes ten hours for all four kittens to be born. Tanya tends to them right away. It wasn't until the last one was born, that I knew what cat did this too her. Bella had stop me from marching four houses down to confront the owner.

"Why not? Do you see what it did to her? She had babies and she's only seven."

Bella looks at me trying hard not to laugh, and I just glare at her.

"You don't get it. She was just about to turn a year old when you first saw her, but when I found her she only a couple of weeks old. I had to hand feed her. She's my little girl. I know she's a cat, but I still think he still took advantage of her."

I feel Bella kiss my head. "He's younger than her. He's what—three?"

I shrug my shoulders, not caring. The little fucker is dead when I see him.

"My baby, Mommy."

I smile at Samantha as she hands Bella her baby doll.

"Is that for me?" Bella asks as Samantha shakes her head.

"No mine. Mommy." Samantha says pointing to herself.

"Baby, your daddy will freak out if you're a mommy."

I pick Samantha up kiss her check. "She's not having S-E-X ever. She's not even allowed to have a boyfriend." Bella looks to me shaking her head.

"She's not going to an all girl school to be taught only by nuns," Bella says crossing her arms.

"Have you looked at the school? It sounds great to me, no boys, or male teachers either."

"That won't stop her from seeing boys when she comes home to play. There are a few boys on this street that she sees at the park all the time."

I smirk at her. "That's why I've applied for a gun license and am currently taking lessons on how to use it properly, so I can buy one," I tell Bella straight, as she gasps at me.

"I will not have a gun in here. She and the one in my tummy could get hurt."

I roll my eyes at her as if she thinks I am that stupid. "I won't be getting it until she's a teenager. That's when we'll need it since she look so like much like her mommy. We will have boys lining up to date her."

Bella look to Samantha then to me. "Are you planning on shooting these boys when they come to the door?"

I pick Samantha back up, hugging her to me. "No, I'll just scare a few. It stinks that I don't have it now because a certain slimy tomcat could easily disappear tonight."

Bella looks at me. "I'm going to make dinner, because you're talking your crazy talk."

I look to Samantha and gasp. "She's known me for six years now and she's just figured out I'm crazy?"

Samantha giggles at the face I make and claps her hands.

The night passes us by with Bella and me still debating Samantha's schooling choices, and if I can shoot the tomcat for getting Tanya pregnant or not.

We put it aside after Samantha is asleep. I take Bella to bed and she allows me to work off my tension inside of her. Not only does Bella enjoy riding in fast cars, but she like to be ridden fast, too. It just so happens to be at the top of my favorite things to-do list as well. Then again, Bella's at the top of all of my lists—and she always will be.

Who knew a normal day at the races would lead me down a fast track to love?

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review, we hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
